If I said my heart was beating loud
by TotemundTabu
Summary: Leggera AU - PruAus / AusPru Gilbert dice qualcosa di troppo e Roderich decide di dimostrargli che non sempre i confini sono ben definiti...


**If I said my heart was beating loud...**

L'autunno sfondava le porte dell'estate, ma il caldo non si placava.

Quella sera, la loro prima sera, mangiavano anguria - portata da Feliciano, la migliore idea che l'italiano avesse mai avuto in vita sua - sul balcone di casa Beilschmidt, con Gilbert, a stella marina contro il pavimento, che pregava un dio del ghiaccio di intervenire e Ludwig che seguiva con lo sguardo il ventilatore come se fosse ipnotizzato.

Anche Roderich aveva caldo, ma gli era bastato mettersi una camicia a maniche corte per avere un minimo di tregua. Feliciano, da parte sua, continuava ad insistere che in Italia faceva più caldo e che il duemilatré era peggio.

Non che il più giovane dei Vargas avesse a tutti gli effetti torto, ma, davvero, per i fratelli Beilschmidt quel caldo era insopportabile.

"Feli . - chiese ad un certo punto Gilbert - Come mai non è venuto anche Lovino? Di solito non si perde l'occasione di venire ad insultare Lutz."

"E' a casa di Antonio.", ripose brevemente, per poi porgere un bicchiere di birra praticamente ghiacciata a Ludwig.

Il biondo rischiò di sputarla fuori, quando Gilbert se ne uscì con la domanda più idiota della terra.

"Come mai?"

Ludwig e Feliciano si scambiarono un'occhiata imbarazzata e perplessa, non sapendo se parlare o meno. Roderich, facendosi aria con un vecchio ventaglio, non sembrava particolarmente sconcertato: era abituato a trovare estremamente tonto Gilbert, specie quando si trattava di relazioni sentimentali.

Con tono assolutamente incolore, rispose, "Copulano."

"Copu_cosa_?"

"Roderich. - tentò Ludwig, alzando una mano come per fermarlo - Non sono sicuro che.:."

"Lo metterò in termini più zotici: scopano."

Ludwig sospirò, "...dirglielo così brutalmente sia una buona idea."

Gilbert impallidì.

"An-Antonio?"

"Antonio.", ribadì Roderich, prendendo da Feliciano un'altra fetta di anguria.

"Il mio amico Antonio?"

"Ne conosci altri che abbiano _liaisons _con italiani dalla dubbia civilizzazione. - si voltò verso Feliciano - Senza offesa."

"...e perché non me lo avrebbe mai detto?"

Roderich corrugò le sopracciglia.

"Perché era ovvio, forse?"

Gilbert fece per contraddirlo, voltandosi verso suo fratello e Feliciano per ottenere dell'appoggio, ma entrambi avevano la più candida delle espressioni, come a confermare le parole del damerino.

Gilbert portò lo sguardo sul pavimento, biascicando.

"Sono circondato da checche."

Roderich gli rivolse uno sguardo scocciato, mentre Feliciano gli porse una lattina con un timido "Birra?" .

Il berlinese l'afferrò e la buttò giù avidamente in un sorso, come se la velocità potesse influire sulla sua memoria.

Non che Gilbert avesse davvero qualcosa contro l'omosessualità, solo - come dire? - pensava che le sue conoscenze violassero un po' troppo la canonica percentuale del dieci per cento della popolazione mondiale. Il primo a dirglielo era stato Francis, che, per la verità, si era dichiarato "pansessuale" e Gilbert non aveva del tutto capito cosa diavolo volesse dire, poi, beh, Ludwig e Feliciano erano stati abbastanza evidenti... suo cugino svedese, Berwald, aveva adottato un bambino con il suo compagno suomi, Timo...

Ed aveva la segreta convinzione che la rottura tra Roderich e la sua ex Elizaveta dipendessero dal fatto che lei avesse finalmente ammesso a sé stessa il suo lesbismo.

Ora anche Antonio e Lovino.

La sua statistica sui suoi amici eterosessuali veniva ridotta essenzialmente a Roderich, che non era nemmeno suo amico.

Si grattò la nuca, non sapendo esattamente nemmeno perché si sentisse a disagio.

Feliciano gli rivolse uno sguardo un po' triste, il che era più allarmante di quando si metteva a frignare, per inciso.

"Luddi. - disse, rivolto al minore dei Beilschmidt - Vado a fare due passi, mi accompagni?"

Il biondo annuì, alzandosi e salutando con un sommesso borbottio.

"Torniamo presto!", garantì l'italiano, tentando di ridere, ma sfoderando una voce lievemente scricchiolante.

Quando la porta sbatté, Roderich lanciò una buccia d'anguria in testa al tedesco.  
"Cazzo, mi hai fatto male!"

"Sarai contento adesso!", sbottò.

Lo stava fulminando, anzi incenerendo, con lo sguardo.

Che gli aveva fatto adesso?

"Cos'ho fatto per meritarmelo, razza di isterico?"

"Non hai visto come c'è rimasto Feliciano?", sbottò.

Gilbert sbatté le palpebre.

"Da quando ti preoccupi di Feli? Mica non lo sopportavi?"

"E' una piattola indolente. - semplificò, lapidario - Ma non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi un insulto gratis."

"Oh, avanti! Non penserai mica di ci sia rimasto male per quel che ho detto!"

"Che sciocco sono! - applicò un tono sarcastico - Sicuramente aveva gli occhi lucidi per il vento, vero?"

L'albino abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa.

Recuperò un pacchetto di sigarette di fianco a sé e se ne accese una.

"La stai facendo più grande di quel che è."

"Tu sottovaluti sempre le conseguenze delle tue azioni...", lo rimproverò.

Gilbert sollevò un sopracciglio, "E tu non agisci mai."

Roderich gli mostrò un altro sguardo truce.

"Non sfidarmi, Gilbert Beilschmidt.", sibilò.

L'albino sembrò piacevolmente divertito e sul suo volto si dipinse un ghigno provocatorio. Si sporse verso il pianista.

"Oh-oh, altrimenti?"

Con una rapida presa di indice e medio, Roderich gli strappò di bocca la sigaretta, ma il tedesco non fece in tempo a protestare che con un debole "ehi" perché fu zittito.

Le morbide, tiepide labbra di Roderich erano sulle sue.

Sentì un brivido, che si intensificò ed attorcigliò lungo tutta la spina dorsale, quando cominciò a mordergli lentamente il labbro inferiore, passandesole sotto i denti come se fosse un succulento pasto. Gilbert fece per indietreggiare, piegandosi lievemente all'indietro, ma Roderich gli placcò i polsi, stringendoli con le proprie mani.

Quelle mani... così affusolate, gli erano sempre parse delicate, quando suonava il piano.

Invece, invece.

Sentì le sue ossa farsi sempre piiù deboli, quasi molli, mentre Roderich decideva di invaderlo, proseguendo il banchetto. Calda, grossa, forse perfino viscida e soffocante- ma quella lingua non era in alcun modo indesiderata.

Le resistenze di Gilbert crollarono in un attimo.

Sentì l'aria mancargli, perché il cuore aveva cominciato a sfasciargli la gabbia toracica, e un assurdo rumore di tamburi gli stava assordando il cervello, ma non gli sarebbe potuto importare di meno.

Voleva soffocare così.

Roderich lo fece lievemente piegare, sovrastandolo, chiudendogli la ritirata.

Una trappola dolceamara.

Un'inaspettata, deliziosa...

Roderich si separò, senza avvertire.

Gilbert sbatté gli occhi, incerto. Il pianista gli sorrise, si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, come a pulirsi, e poi mormorò.

"Piacevole?"

Sicuro di sé, il dandy bastardo.

Gilbert deglutì, tremò- l'umiliazione gli stava bruciando in gola, mentre si figurava quanto avesse dovuto trovar divertente quello stupido scherzo Roderich. Ma fu smentito, quando vide una strana sfumatura, più bagnata, scurirgli gli occhi violacei.

L'ametista parve diventare livida.

Roderich mormorò, "Come vedi, se provocato, agisco d'impulso."

Impulso, già.

Gilbert si disse che, se anche lui avesse agito d'impulso, in questo momento l'avrebbe baciato a sua volta.

Ridacchiò, "Senza offesa, damerino, ma la lezione era?"

"Farlo con un uomo o una donna non è così diverso. - semplificò, con un tono di voce vagamente seccato - E le etichette si mettono ai barattoli, non alle persone."

"...devi piantarla di guardare quel telefilm pieno di citazioni, lo sai?"

"Disse l'uomo che guardava il wrestling."

Gilbert si sporse, tenendo però la testa un po' in basso, alzando lo sguardo, come un animale che ne studia un altro.

"...ma quindi anche tu.", concluse poi.

Roderich inclinò pericolosamente un sopracciglio, constatando che la sua lezione sull'equità non era stata esattamente compresa. Incrociò le braccia e sospirò.

"Bisessuale.", rispose comunque, stringato.

"Bisessuale indeciso o bisessuale troia?", chiese con un sorrisetto derisorio.

Uno sguardo truce gli perforò l'aria di superiorità.

"Bisessuale _e basta_."

A Gilbert sfuggì una risatina nervosa, "Quindi mi hai impartito questa lezioncina perchè ti avevo punto nel vivo!"

"No. - e ancora lo sguardo che gli segava l'arroganza, lo detestava - Perché avevi torto."

Roderich si passò il pollice sulle labbra, piegandole leggermente.

Le aveva un po' troppo carnose, per un maschio, e forse qualcuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo femmineo anche nei modi, ma, dopotutto, nel corpo no. Certo, poteva essere pallido ed elegante, ma le spalle squadrate, il pomo d'Adamo un po' sporgente, anche il taglio duro degli occhi... Roderich era indiscutibilmente un maschio.

E quelle dita, così dure, così spigolose, quasi sgraziate tanto erano affusolate, quasi troppo lunghe. E quelle dita non morbide, non di donna, gli avevano incendiato i polsi.

Si succhiò le labbra.

Roderich sapeva di anguria.

E faceva troppo caldo per ragionare troppo.

Gilbert Beilschmidt si sporse, socchiudendo le labbra. Le sopracciglia leggermente contratte e i muscoli rigidi che tremavano appena.

Roderich avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa volesse, magari pure dirgli di andare al diavolo.

Avrebbe voluto.

E invece lo baciò.

Di nuovo.

Decise di non farsi domande. Per una sera.

Quella sera che aveva qualcosa di strano, che aveva un po' il sapore della cazzata che sai che rimpiangerai il giorno dopo, ma che fai lo stesso, perché tanto sai che se non sarà oggi sarà un'altra volta. E, detto francamente, l'idea che invece che un'altra volta sia mai ti annichilisce.

E così ricatturò le sue labbra, depredò di nuovo la sua bocca e le sue mani di nuovo strinse.

Era troppo stupendo per non essere deleterio.

Troppo desiderato per non scottare.

In pochi attimi, Gilbert sovrastò Roderich, facendolo sdraiare contro il pavimento del balcone. Le mattonelle fredde gli diedero i brividi, mentre l'afa serale sembrava scomparire.

Gilbert infilò una mano sotto la camicia di Roderich e tirò, facendo saltare i bottoni, il pianista rispose con un sorriso avido, quasi divertito.

"Dovrò punirti per questo."  
"Non aspetto altro."

Roderich tolse la canottiera al tedesco e gli legò i polsi dietro la schiena, stringendo abbastanza perché emettesse un fremito umido di piacere. Il ghigno sul volto di Roderich si allargò, mentre si toglieva gli occhiali.

"Questi sono d'intralcio."

Gilbert stava seduto sopra l'austriaco, quando questo cominciò a tastarne l'erezione attraverso i pantaloni leggeri, vedendola piano piano ingrossarsi. Gilbert si morse le labbra, per trattenere l'ennesimo gemito.

Alzò il volto al cielo, buttando all'indietro la testa, quando Roderich si infilò nelle sue mutande.

"Beh, sei molto reattivo...", commentò, quasi sussurrando, con una voce calda che Gilbert non gli aveva mai sentito sfoderare prima.

Se era la sua arma segreta per farlo capitolare, c'era riuscito.

Era un insetto nella sua tela.

Roderich tolse i vestiti dal suo cammino e lo fece sdraiare, per poi chinare la testa sul bacino pulsante dell'altro. Gilbert era sicuro che il suo cervello si stesse spaccando, perchè, quando sentì la lingua dell'altro avviluppargli le palle, nel suo corpo parve scatenarsi una tempesta elettrica.

"Rod...der..."

Non riuscì a finire di dire il suo nome: quando si sentì avvolto da quella calda bocca vellutata, ogni suono gli morì in gola per sfociare poco dopo nel bisogno di urlare. Il pianista gli tappò la bocca, così che quell'urlo di piacere fu soffocato dalla sua mano.

Il suo petto sobbalzava ancora, mentre Roderich scendeva verso... oh, no, lì no.  
"Rod...", tentò di parlare, ma la bocca glielo impediva, mascherando i suoni.

Quando sentì la lingua di Roderich insinuarsi lì, proprio lì, no, cristo, scattò e gli morse due dita.

"Ahia.", protestò.

"Ti rendi conto di che schifo stai facendo? Sai cosa ci si fa col culo?"

Roderich inclinò un sopracciglio, fissandolo perplesso.

Dopo un attimo di pausa, commentò, "...sei davvero luterano."

"E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?"  
"Quello che ho detto."

Lo sguardo di Gilbert era visibilmente atterrito, non spaventato ma ci andava vicino. Roderich sospirò, cercando di scacciare il sottile pensiero di quanto fosse tenero a quel modo.

"Cerca di rilassarti... - mormorò - Ti piace sì o no?"

Gilbert si morse le labbra.

Annuì, con un gesto rigidissimo del volto.  
"Allora. - Roderich gli sorrise, per poi baciarlo sulle labbra - Non c'è nulla di male, no?"

"...una cosa sola.

Roderich sospirò internamente, "Cosa?"

Gilbert lo fissò sospettoso, "Se te lo dico, non me lo rinfaccerai, vero?"

"Nulla di ciò che dici verrà usato contro di te.", promise.

Sapeva che in fatto di sentimenti Gilbert fosse un po' timido, ma quell'inedito imbarazzo era appetitoso.

Il tedesco inspirò e poi sbraitò.

"Se mi fai male, giuro che ti ammazzo."

Roderich sospirò, "E' questo che volevi dirmi?"

"Un'altra cosa..."

"Poi posso proseguire?"

L'albino ebbe la tentazione di strozzarlo, ma si sentiva troppo eccitato per perdersi il secondo tempo della faccenda.

"...non hai sentito nessun rumore, vero?"  
"Tipo?"

"No, nulla. - deglutì - Continua pure."

"Vado a prendere qualcosa per lubrificare, aspetta..."

E dopo averlo detto lo baciò abbastanza intensamente perché Gilbert si ritrovasse a contare i secondi come una ragazzina.

E come una ragazzina a guardare il cielo e dirsi che, cazzo, il sesso era stupendo.

E come una ragazzina sentirsi rincuorato.

Perché temeva davvero che il battito del suo cuore fosse stato così forte che Roderich l'avesse sentito.

Era assordante.

Note et inutilia: Scritta di getto per Fil-ing che mi ha chiesto una bella slinguata PruAus- Il titolo, come anche la frase di Gilbert, vengono da "hold it against me", lo so, Britney, lo so, ma nella versione di Sam Tsui è una cosa adorabile. La frase su barattoli ed etichette è di Anthony Rapp e il telefilm a cui Gilbert si riferisce è Being Erica, dove il dr. Tom cita proprio Rapp.


End file.
